Thank You Naruto-kun
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Spesial For Hinata Hyuuga Birthday and HIME#FANFIC#/Hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahunnya. Hinata Bahagia karena dia bisa merayakan hari yang spesial ini bersama kedua buah hatinya/ Ya, bersama dengan mereka saja sudah sangat menyenangkan/Apa benar itu yang ia rasakan?/Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya/Apa tidak masalah?/


**Thank You Naruto-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Pair : Naru Hina also Boruto and Himawari**

 **Warning : CANON! Typos, OOC and many more.**

* * *

 **Special for Hinata Hyuuga Birthday**

 **And**

 **EVENT HIME**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#45#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember, pukul 8 malam.

Di sebuah kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, di temani salju yang turun tidak begitu deras di luar rumah. Sebuah kue yang di buat sendiri, beberapa cemilan dan masakan enak lainnya tersaji di dapur.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata Hyuuga merayakan ulang tahunnya. Acara yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan satu tahun sekali, dan kali ini sang wanita indigo bisa merayakan hari bahagianya ini bersama dengan putra dan putrinya tercinta.

Ya mereka berdua-

Sosok berambut Indigo itu nampak tersenyum senang melihat kedua buah hatinya kini sudah duduk manis di hadapannya.

Himawari Uzumaki, mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya sembari membawa sebuah kamera bersamanya. Gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu terkikik geli saat melihat Ibunya kaget mendapatinya mengambil gambar tanpa ijin.

"Ahaha, _Kaasan_ tetap cantik! Ayo duduk _Kaasan_!" berteriak kecil, nampaknya gadis itu sangat tidak sabar ingin menyantap makanan kesukaannya yang sudah Hinata hidangkan di atas meja.

Hinata terkekeh, wanita itu segera duduk sembari tak lupa ia mengecup kedua buah hatinya sekilas.

" _Arigatou_ ~"

Kedua buah hatinya nampak senang-

"….."

Ah, tunggu dulu-

Sepertinya ia salah menduga-

Kedua Lavender itu menangkap samar bagaimana sosok putra kecilnya kini mencoba tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Bukan senyuman nakal dan iseng yang sering ia lihat, tapi senyum di paksakan.

Hah, pasti dia memikirkan hal itu lagi~

Mendesah pelan, Hinata perlahan menyentuh tangan Boruto yang masih berada di atas meja. Membuat sang empunya tersentak dan kaget, "Boruto, ada apa?" bertanya lembut.

Pemuda kecil itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa _Kaasan,_ tadi aku sedikit melamun, hehe! Ah, ayo Hima sekarang kita nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk _Kaasan_!" Boruto, pemuda kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menatap kikuk adiknya yang polos dan mengajaknya untuk bernyanyi.

"Iya!"

"…"

Wanita cantik itu menatap sedih putranya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Boruto pasti memikirkan ayahnya lagi. Sosok pemimpin di keluarganya hari ini tidak bisa datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja Hinata sedih, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang Hokage di desa ini, dan sudah sepantasnya pekerjaan Hokage itu sangatlah banyak, bahkan ia yakin kalau hari ini suaminya akan lembur di tempat kerjanya.

Pulang tengah malam, atau mungkin dini hari nanti.

Ia tidak boleh egois hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan Hinata menginginkan Naruto untuk datang ke pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah mereka barang sesaat.

Tapi setidaknya kemarin, sang Uzumaki sudah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, memberinya hadiah dan sebuah kecupan.

Itu sudah cukup untuk Hinata.

Tersenyum lembut, wanita cantik itu segera melupakan pemikirannya tadi. Kali ini ia lebih memfokuskan diri menatap kedua malaikatnya yang tengah menyanyi riang bersamaan, bahkan kadang Boruto melewatkan lirik atau terlambat menyamakan liriknya dengan Hima. Keduanya saling beradu argument selama beberapa detik dan pada akhirnya Boruto mengalah.

Dan pada lirik terakhir nyanyian mereka-

"Aa, ayo _Niisan_ kita ucapkan sama-sama!" Himawari melirik kakaknya.

"Oke!"

Hinata menunggu-

Dan-

" _Otanjoubi Omedetto Kaasan_!" keduanya berteriak kompak, membiarkan Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya baik Boruto ataupun Himawari. Mereka turun dari kursi bersama-sama dan langsung saja merentangkan kedua tangan. Seolah-olah ingin meminta pelukan Ibunya.

"Kami ingin menciummu _Kaasan_!" Himawari masih dengan cengirannya dan Boruto sedikit malu-malu ikut mengangguk kecil.

"….."

Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis, wanita itu tersenyum senang. Tanpa menunggu lama ia ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh kedua putra putrinya.

" _Arigatou,_ Boruto, Himawari~" setetes air mata sukses jatuh, beriringan dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkap dua tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Membawa kedua malaikatnya ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup mereka.

"Semoga _Kaasan_ panjang umur, makin cantik, dan-" kalimat Himawari terpotong oleh Boruto.

"Jangan galak-galak lagi kalau marah~" putranya berujar dengan nada bercanda.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli, "Ahaha, baiklah semoga semua permintaan kalian Tuhan kabulkan~"

"Kalau begitu ayo tiup lilinnya dulu _Kaasan_! Ucapkan permintaan _Kaasan_!"

" _Ha'i_ ~" menyetujui perkataan Himawari, Hinata masih memeluk tubuh kedua buah hatinya. Ia menggendong mereka.

Wanita itu mendekati kue ulang tahun dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala. Berdiri di hadapannya, dan menutup kedua matanya.

"…"

"…."

Hening beberapa saat, Hinata mulai memikirkan permintaannya. Sebuah permintaan yang selalu ia ulang sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

* * *

" **Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta kecil itu telah berakhir, kedua buah hatinya nampak lelah dan langsung terlelap begitu saja saat mereka selesai menyantap kue ulang tahun. Tentu saja setelah Hinata menggendong mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

Dan malam ini hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga. Melangkah kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa-sisa makanan serta mencuci piring.

Kedua Lavender itu reflek menatap jendela yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tirai yang masih terbuka menampakkan salju-salju turun dengan derasnya. Sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat di otaknya.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak kedinginan di tempat kerja? Apa dia sudah makan malam hari ini? Semoga saja makanannya bukan _Ramen_ lagi." Berujar dengan sendirinya, Hinata menghela napasnya panjang. Membuat napas yang ia hembuskan nampak seperti uap-uap di udara sedingin ini.

'Aku harap Naruto-kun tidak sakit berdiam di sana terus.' Membatin kecil, wanita itu tersenyum khawatir.

Malam ini lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Naruto.

"Aku bohong kalau berpikir jika kau tidak ada saat pesta tadi, tidak masalah bagiku, Naruto-kun." berbisik pelan, perlahan-lahan liquid bening itu kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja, bisakah Naruto ada bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pukul satu dini hari-**

* * *

Hinata terbaring di sofa ruang tamu, wanita itu enggan untuk kembali tidur di kamarnya. Naruto belum juga kembali dan dia ingin menunggu suaminya pulang.

Terlelap di sana, dengan lampu ruangan yang telah sengaja ia matikan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bangun lagi dan merasakan bahwa seseorang telah berada di ruang tamu.

Cahaya bulan yang sanggup masuk melalui celah tirai, membuat sosok tegap itu samar terlihat. Sosok yang berdiri menatap wanita yang tengah tertidur di sana.

Kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar, menggigit gigi bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh itu mendekati Hinata. Jubah _Nanadaime_ yang ia pakai sejak tadi segera ia gantungkan, dan mengidahkan rasa lelah yang melandanya.

Ia mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh terbaring wanita itu-

Kedua Saphire yang menatap sendu sang empunya, dan salah satu tangan tannya terangkat pelan.

Menyentuh beberapa rambut indigo yang menghalangi wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya.

"Hari ini lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu," suara baritone itu terdengar pelan, seiring dengan tangannya yang mengusap pipi sang wanita yang mulai dingin.

Hinata pasti menunggu kedatangannya lagi hari ini.

Istri tercintanya-

"Maaf, Hinata." Kalimat maaf itu terucap kembali. Naruto Uzumaki mencium lembut puncak kepala istrinya.

Membuat sang empunya bergerak risih,

"Kau pasti kedinginan menungguku di sini, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja di kamar. Kau bisa menungguku di sana, lagipula hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit saja egois padaku di hari yang special ini." bertanya-tanya pada sosok yang masih tertidur itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu sendiri, seperti itulah sikap Hinata. Istrinya yang terlalu baik hati, sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri di bandingkan orang lain.

Menghela napas panjang, tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam pelukan.

Menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ , ia akan membawa istrinya kembali ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoooOooO**

* * *

Terbalut hanya oleh selimut tentu saja tidak membuat Hinata nyaman saat ia tertidur, Wanita ini sebenarnya sudah terbangun saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Tapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan suaminya sungguh membuat wanita itu ingin menangis, bahkan saat Naruto sendiri yang memintanya untuk bertindak egois ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri.

Kedua lengan kekar itu kini membopongnya pergi dari ruang tamu, menaiki tangga dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Bibir Naruto yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf, tidak bisa membendung perasaan wanita itu lagi.

Tubuhnya gemetar, dan tepat saat Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Hiks-"

Tubuh sang Uzumaki pirang mendadak beku, pergerakannya terhenti ketika tubuh yang ia gendong kini nampak gemetar.

Kedua Saphire itu reflek menatap turun, "Hinata?" berbisik kaget saat mendapati sosok istrinya kini tengah menahan isakan tangisnya.

Wajah cantik yang seolah bersembunyi di balik selimut itu mencoba menahan isakan-

Naruto makin panik, "Ke..kenapa kau menangis?!" dirinya langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu itu dengan kakinya.

Sosok istrinya menggeleng kecil-

"Tunggu sebentar," berjalan cepat, tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur.

Menatap sosok gemetar itu khawatir, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Maaf Hinata,"

Hinata kembali menggeleng cepat, "Bukan-hiks-aku..aku hanya-hiks-"

Menghentikan ucapan istrinya, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, membuat kedua wajah pasangan itu saling berdekatan. "Kau marah padaku, karena aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu?" dirinya bertanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ti..tidak," Hinata kaget, wanita itu menggeleng ragu.

"…." Terdiam sesaat, Naruto mendesah kecil. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana Hinata menangis dan terisak tiada henti.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks-aku,"

"Hm?"

Bibir Hinata bak terbungkam, kedua Lavender itu menatap wajah suaminya. Ia ingin mengungkap semua perasaanya. Kesal, marah dan keegoisan di dalam dirinya.

Tapi-

Dia tidak bisa-

"Katakan semua yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku akan mendengarnya."

"…"

Kedua matanya mengerjap kaget-

Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Hinata menatap ragu sang Uzumaki. "Aku tidak-hiks-"

"Apapun itu." Kalimat yang di tekankan lembut makin membuat pertahanan Hinata hancur. Wanita itu terisak keras, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah Naruto gemetar.

"Hiks-Naruto-kun,"

Laki-laki di hadapannya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu-

"A..apa aku boleh bersikap egois hanya untuk hari ini saja?" satu pertanyaan terlontar ragu. Kedua Saphire itu membulat-

Sebelum akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja boleh, bahkan tidak hanya hari ini saja."

Tangisannya mereda, Hinata terisak, kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut tiap sudut wajah suaminya. Mengelus rambut pirang itu,

"Hiks-aku kesal Naruto-kun, kenapa-hiks-kenapa kau tidak pulang cepat tadi. Aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersamamu. Aku marah, kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu-hiks-karena membuat Boruto murung selama pesta tadi," mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

Naruto mengerjap kecil,

Boruto murung?

Ah, itu benar-benar karenanya~

"Maaf."

"Hiks-tidak hanya itu, tadi padahal aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, tapi kau-hiks-tidak datang. Aku kesal!" kali ini suara Hinata naik satu tingkat.

"Maaf Hinata~"

"Lalu-hiks-lalu aku ingin kau sekali-sekali bermain bersama Boruto dan Himawari, jangan melupakan mereka. Aku..aku ingin membuat mereka bahagia, Naruto-kun."

Tersenyum sendu, Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Mengecup lembut hidung istrinya, pipi, kening dan puncak kepalanya-

"Maaf,"

"Dan untuk hari ini-"

Kedua Saphire itu menatap manik Hinata yang berair, "Ya?"

Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu kini nampak mengembungkan pipinya, penuh dengan rona merah dan ekspresi yang hanya Hinata perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun memelukku saat tidur dan besok kita sarapan pagi, serta makan malam bersama."

Sebuah permintaan sederhana yang di keluarkan dari bibir Hinata-

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo singkat-

Hanya itu?

"Hanya itu?"

"Um,"

"….."

Sosok pirang itu mendengus pelan, salah satu tangannya mencoba menarik selimut di dekatnya dan ia perlahan naik ke tempat tidur.

"Permintaanmu akan kukabulkan _Hime_ ~" berujar lembut laki-laki pirang itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam pelukan.

Ah, tidak lupa juga memberi kecupan pada bibir Hinata serta-

" _Otanjoubi Omedetto_ istriku." Mengungkapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan.

* * *

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata Hyuuga~ :D**

* * *

 **THE END~**


End file.
